Old Flames
by AMs-han
Summary: Been three years since Mamoru left for the US;since the truth that Usagi was not his lover but another girl was;and since any contact between the Senshi and Mamoru. Nothing is as simple as before.
1. Prologue

**Amie:** Amie-chan.  
**Ami: **And Ami-chan.  
**Amie:** Bring you.  
**Ami: **Old Flames!  
**Amie:** _snicker_ Yes. We're co-writing yet another fic, but of the fandom SM. _waves to everyone_  
**Ami:** It's been an idea stuck in our heads since forever and we've finally gotten to writing a vague prologue to set it all up.  
**Amie:** Be prepared to be uber-confuddled. 

**Notice: **  
**1)** Yet again - based on the manga.  
** 2)** We assure you - the next chapter is better.  
**3) **It is intended as a Usa/Mamo fic.

------------------------------------ **  
OLD FLAMES**

**BY: AMI-CHAN & AMIE-CHAN**  
-------------------------------------

Chiba Mamoru left for the Americas three years ago. He had gone to the Great States in hopes of studying medicine, as the United States was advanced in that field of technology. He had other hopes to come back home with a degree in the medical arts and once home, help around in some nearby hospital. Of course, he had expected these things to happen with the help of encouragement and his studies. He wasn't _that_ naive to think things came so easily. He expected that once his year was up, he'd go back to Tokyo, and have his life back with his Usako and his other friends. Actually, his _real_ plan was to propose to his Usako.

Properly, this time of course - without any deaths or any other complications.

Unfortunately, complications did arise; as he soon found the United States did not quite live up to his expectations. It wasn't that the new and foreign land itself was horrible. Oh, no. Mamoru had found it rather refreshing to be in a new world. It was what he found about himself while being in the Americas. He found that Destiny had apparently mixed up her threads and everything with his Usako was not exactly the fate to be. In fact, his Usako was not his Princess or his soul mate. Destiny had screwed up....well...Destiny! It was far too literal to say that Destiny screwed Destiny over.

It didn't really help that this happened to happen when Usagi, Minako, and Rei came to visit him during his Winter break.

The revelation not only gave truth that Usagi, now not to be called by his nickname for her, was not his destined lover but that another girl was. A girl who proved to be one of his childhood friends before his memory was lost in that unfortunate accident when he was younger. A girl whom he happened to approach because she happened to be also attending the same University as he was. A girl whom he happened to, of lately, been feeling a certain tie to her.

A girl who was now known as Mamoru's soul mate and replaced the whole ideal and thought of Usagi. And he couldn't really resist Destiny, now could he?

But still; when he had found out Usagi was his Princess back then, it was not the sole reason for him to love her. No. It wasn't Destiny that forced him to love her. It was just the attraction between each other even before.

Maybe he just needed to know the girl. Just as he had done with Usagi. Then maybe everything would simply click into place.

Mamoru had been in distress at this time. Finding out that your girlfriend whom you've fought and dedicated yourself to for about three years and thought you would marry and have a child with in the future is not easy to take in when finding out it is a lie.

There were so many questions as to what would happen to the future of Crystal Tokyo and to the other 'Usagis' and 'Mamorus' of the other 'dimensions'.

Oh, how selfish he felt when realizing that he wasn't the only one who was incredibly confused from the news. He had thought of Usagi in the situation, but never even the fact that she, herself, was devastated as well!

He didn't have any chance to really talk to Usagi, to see how she truly felt because she had immediately left to go back to Japan. Perhaps she was mad. Or was she just upset? Or was she just afraid to deal with it all? For the first time, he had to deal with the fact that he didn't know what she felt.

He didn't receive word of her through the following weeks through mail or phone. Instead, he began to write letters to her and calling her during the day of Tokyo's time. Again, he got no response. He was tempted, truly tempted, to skip his classes and go to Japan to visit her. But, again, he was far too dedicated to his education.

It was until one simple day that he had a short message from her left on his cell phone.  
"Mamoru. Be happy with her, okay? I'm fine. Honest. Ja. Aishi- Mmm...Ja ne."

Chiba, Mamoru chose to be content with this. He chose to be content with her reply; though he knew it was most likely just a lie. But for now, he would have to deal with it as the girl was being rather neglected. He had to be content in being in the US to receive his education. He simply had to be content.

How he did that for three years was neither easy nor such a straight-forward story to explain.  
---------------------------------------------  
**Ami:** Doesn't attract you to the story too much, does it? Too cliche? _sighs _  
**Amie:** We had no idea how we wanted to introduce her as Mamoru's new lover.  
**Ami:** We, together,decided to be vague yet give enough information to understand the whole story.  
**Amie: **Unfortunately; we're not quite sure if we'll give full detail what happened during the time of which the new girl was revealed to be Mamoru's destined lover.  
** Ami:** Stay with us as the next chapter will be better!   
**Amie: **As for reviews - flames are welcomed as long they aren't too above the line and are ridiculously pointless.

**Muchos Love,**  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N   
A M I E - C H A N


	2. Chapter I

**Ami: **And soooo, we're back!  
**Amie: **Yep. We're pretty happy that we got six reviews and hoping we get more for this chapter.  
**Ami:** This time around, we're in the present for a short time of period and going to the past!  
**Amie:** For all of those wanting to know what happened three years ago.  
**Ami:** Here you go! 

**Notice:**  
** 1) **We'd like to formally announce that we are NOT the same people. We're two different people who _happen_ to be good friends that we consider each other as practical sisters with names that seem similar.  
**2)** Considering how SM was back in the 1990s, we should be correct in the time except for a few gadgets here and there.

---------------  
**OLD FLAMES CHAPTER ONE**

**BY: AMI-CHAN & AMIE-CHAN **  
--------------------------------

_She shivered as his cold, rough fingers smoothly brushed against her bare, delicate skin._

_"I hadn't..." She started, but breathed shakily when he caressed her skin once more with tender kisses._

_"Sel..," He whispered in a breathy voice. He pulled her closer to him, turning her around so that he would be able to see her pale face. "It's cold, tonight. Why wear such a dress...?" He tugged lightly on the flimsy ribbon of the bow that made a part of the dress's design in the back._

_She giggled, raising her head slightly to the sky. "The Moon's weather is not the same as the Earth, Endy. The temperatures aren't as freezing."_

_Her back stiffened slightly as she experienced yet another wave of chills from the harsh winds. Her bottom lip quivered as they were practically frozen. "Besides...I wasn't going to stay long. Mama and the Senshi will get worried and most likely upset if they figure out I'm down here..."_

_"But you tempt me, dear Selenity. We simply can't have me ravish you, now can we?" He grinned._

And then..she woke up.

There was a sharp intake of air and a slight whimper from the petite blonde heard by many of her companions in the car. She had been asleep the whole time of which they were driving to their destination. And they knew that by now, she was awake.

They were silent, remaining that way through the five-second wait. During those seconds, they were waiting for their friend to speak and inform them of why she had just so loudly, yet oddly gracefully, inhaled. When the time of the five seconds passed and yet nothing from her, they chose to make their move.

Minako called from the steering wheel, "...Usa-chan?"

They all anticipated an answer, whether it was of health, a complaint of the boredom consuming her because of the damn traffic, or perhaps...her uneasiness of what today was of.

"Mm..?" Usagi softly replied, trying to act and sound somewhat stable. She hadn't had a dream of the past, specifically the Silver Millennium, in such a long time. Shaking her head, she tried to rid her thoughts of the dream deciding that she had to concentrate on something else.

She brushed a long thin independent strand, of hair away from her face. It was getting far too difficult in tackling all of her hair and tying it up in her signature hairstyle. Her hair was continuously growing, going past her toes by now. It was a daily routine - twice a day in which Luna would aid her in cutting the ends of her hair.

And even when Luna cut her hair horribly (what could you really do with small paws and large scissors?), it continued to grow! It was as if her hair had its own life!

Besides that, Usagi knew that through Minako, her Senshi had channeled all of their concern through her. Thus, the matter of question was not coming out of one person, but of three.

Or.... maybe her own imagination was getting too vivid and intense these days.

"You're awake." Rei spoke from the front seat. She didn't have her head nor body turned to Usagi, but simply just had her back relaxed on the car seat. Her long and luxurious ponytail was slightly shown over the car seat, flowing from a simple black hair tie that seemed to be invisible as if hidden deep into the tresses of her dark purple hair. She seemed to be concentrating hard on something on her lap.

Usagi heard a crumple of a page being turned and assumed that it was some form of a reading material on her friend's lap. Her back ached from her odd position. She arranged her position to a more comfortable and relaxing and adjusted her tight black seatbelt. It was pressing hard on the side bone of her waist. She would expect a slight imprint later.

Ami pursed her lips, "Are you okay? You look flushed."  
"I'm fine," Usagi turned to her and smiled, "just really bored."

Turning back to the transparent window, she pressed her elbow on the armrest below the window and rested her head on her palm. She flinched when she saw an airplane appear from the thick white clouds.

She remembered quite well, herself, being on the plane to visit Mamoru. Except this time - there was a distinguished difference.

He wasn't hers anymore.

Usagi shuddered once more.

"Yep...just dandy.." She confirmed in a low whisper.  
---------------------------  
_THREE YEARS AGO_

"We would like for you to put on your seat belts and please put up the attached trays. It would be appreciated if you could turn off your cell phones and laptops as we land. Thank you, and we hope you have enjoyed your flight with American Airlines. Please join us again for future air travel."

Minako nudged Rei from her sleeping state, "Ne...wake up.."  
With a low groan, Rei's amethyst orbs fluttered open. "Minako-chan..what now..?" She scratched the side of her head, complaining in her thoughts that it had been a long time since a shower.

Usagi giggled, already awake. "We're landing soon. I'm so glad you two decided to come with me.."  
Rei stared at her, then turned to Minako. "Uh..Minako-chan? What is _she_ doing up? Does she realize what time it is?" Rei questioned in a sleepy daze, pointing to Usagi.

Usagi just simply giggled again, answering for her.  
"Hai, Rei-chan. I realize it's still really late. Midnight, even. But..I'm just so excited that we get to see Mamo-chan."  
"Well..at least we don't have to attempt to wake her and find ourselves with a concussion, ne?" Minako whispered to Rei. Rei only nodded, still in the process of ridding the sleep from her mind.

"Waa...it's so pretty!" Minako remarked from the window, amazed with the night lights.  
"That must be the Statue of Liberty Mamo-chan was talking about," Usagi grinned, proud of knowing something.  
"Yeah..if Ami-chan were here, she'd probably remark as how France gave it to the United States as a gift and had to take it apart, ship it, and reassemble it here.." Rei nonchalantly stated.

Usagi and Minako stared at her in awe. Rei glanced at them, noting their looks. Well, Minako's look, and Usagi's glare. "..What?! So I pay attention in World History from time to time, sue me."  
"And here I thought I was the smart one for once," Usagi mumbled to herself.

------------------------

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi waved eagerly and ran towards him in excitement. Rei and Minako looked at each other and shrugged, following her.

Mamoru looked toward the direction where he heard his name being called by someone. A certain someone, actually. As he would put it, if describing at length, the one who was his sole reason for breathing and living. And this moment was his reason of being able to get through studying for his exams, of the long, sometimes sleepless nights. To be able to see his Usako run into straight into his arms..with such force that he now found himself upon the chair in the waiting area that was conveniently placed beneath him.

"Usa...," He wheezed, gently forcing her arms to let go of her tight hold on his stomach. She jumped, noticing his hoarse voice. "Are you okay?"

Usagi placed her palm on his cheek and the back of her hand on his forehead. "You seem warm.."  
He smiled weakly as his fingers went through her thin, silky strands. "Yeah, it's just a cold. It's being taken care of. Not enough to keep me from you."  
She simply blinked and whispered to herself, "'Being taken care of..?'"

Minako and Rei finally caught up, settling their single bags on the floor. "Konnichiwa, Mamoru-kun!" Mamoru looked up, observing that only Minako and Rei were present. "Konnichiwa, Minako-chan, Rei-chan. Are the others not coming?"

His love managed to get back on her feet and shook her head, "Ami-chan and Mako-chan didn't want to come, saying they were too busy. The others didn't want to go either. Luna's here, though. She was persistent to come."

As if on cue, Luna started making noises in her cage, demanding to be let out. They had also covered up her crescent, just in case she decided to open her mouth and start complaining about being treated as a housecat. Minako walked over and let her out, apologizing all the while pulling off the band aid on her forehead. Mamoru chuckled, noticing that Luna had definitely saved the complaining for now. Telling Luna to keep quiet, they made their way over to the baggage area and got their luggage.

------------------------------------------

"You have an apartment?" Rei asked, walking past the doorway that led an entrance to his apartment. She sat down on the couch, admiring the trinkets all over the apartment. She admitted, to herself, that the items decorating the room were rather feminine.  
Minako blinked, "Should you have really bought an apartment? A dorm at your college would be better, wouldn't it?"

Mamoru dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, "If you're getting to the point if I live here alone, then the answer is no. I have a roommate. In fact, this isn't even my apartment. It's hers."

Usagi paused from walking any further from the doorway when hearing Mamoru informing them that he was sharing the apartment with someone else.

"Usako..," Mamoru walked over to her, "the apartment isn't going to bite or anything." He added a teasing grin and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. He clasped his palm over hers, leading her into the apartment.

Luna simply settled on Rei's lap. "This roommate of yours. Where is she, Mamoru-kun?"

"Mamoru..? Is that you..?" A muffled voice was heard from one of the rooms. A door opening and light footsteps were heard until finally a woman emerged from the short and dark hallway.

She blinked as she sucked on something that seemed as candy - most likely a lollipop due to the white stick popping out from her mouth. The stranger took out the lollipop and smiled.

"You must be Mamoru's friends. He was talking about picking you up from the airport. Hi. I'm Mamoru's roommate, Sophia Dubois. Well... Sophia Antoinette Dubois, but middle names don't really count, do they? Well, some peo-," She stopped and nervously laughed, "I tend to babble when I meet new people."

The girls stared at her in awe, surprised that she spoke in such fluent Japanese. She definitely didn't look Japanese with her dull, leafy green eyes and sharp nose. Her burgundy, chestnut hair was separated in low pigtails. Her name didn't seem to give a hint that she had parents of the Japanese heritage, either.

Rei stepped forward, "I'm Hino Rei."  
Sophia smiled, "Konnichiwa Hino-san. Or Rei-san?"  
"Either would be okay."  
Minako smiled, "Aino Minako. Minako's fine, though."

"Sophia-san," Mamoru urged Usagi forward, "this would be Tsukino Usagi."  
The woman smiled again, "Usagi-san. He talks about you often."

Usagi smiled back, her cheeks speckled of light pink. "Ne, Sophia-san. Are you Japanese? You speak Japanese so well." Sophia beamed, "Iie. I'm not Japanese. French, actually- on my mother and father's side. My parents are divorced. She remarried to my step-father, who is Japanese. He made us move to Japan for a while. I learned Japanese there and managed to also learn English. Funny thing is, I'm not too great on my French."

Usagi smiled lightly. "I feel the same way about my English class at times," she yawned.

"Oh! Excuse me. You're probably really tired from your flight, and I'm just going on.. Let me show you to your rooms. Follow me." Sophia quickly went through the hallway.

The three visitors turned to follow her, but Mamoru called Usagi back. "..Usa? Are you all right?" Mamoru asked, eyes searching.

"Mmm...I'm fine. Just..really tired, that's all," Usagi replied and looked at him, "Ne..., how old is Sophia-san?"

Mamoru blinked, "She's eighteen. She'll become nineteen in two months. Why"  
Usagi shrugged, "Just wanted to know... I'll see you in the morning. Unless you have class tomorrow?"  
"I have class until ten."  
"I'll probably be still asleep," Usagi pouted and sighed, "I suppose I should go settle to bed. I'm exhausted." She added a yawn, furthermore giving evidence to her case of sleepiness as she walked away from him to the hallway.

Mamoru turned to Luna, her gaze intent and somewhat fierce toward his direction. "Luna?"

Luna blinked her simple blue eyes, "Mamoru-kun. I'm sorry to disturb you with such an odd question, but...does that woman seem familiar to you? Like...of your past...?"  
The male nodded, hesitantly. "When we were younger, Sophia-san was a friend of another friend of mine. All of three of us played together. It seems that we used to be childhood friends. Why do you ask?"

The feline jumped off the couch and absorbed the information, "Thank you, Mamoru-san. Good night." With that, she quickly made her way in Usagi's direction leaving Mamoru confused.

'That woman.....,' Luna reflected on the behavior of Sophia, 'Sophia Antoinette Dubois. Goodness. Her name shows up in my head but I can't seem to see what it is about her name. Why is it that she seems so familiar?'

She stopped when seeing Sophia step out of a room and listened as she spoke.  
"Would you like some tea? I seem to have a liking to drinking and tasting different tea's so I have a large variety."

Everything that Sophia had said about herself to the girls simply turned into thoughts that rushed through her head.

'..Is it possible? Everything that I know about her links directly to the Princess of France.. But again, is it possible? Sophia Antoinette... Perhaps Ami-chan can be of help. Yes...' Luna ran into the room and onto Usagi's lap.

------------------------------------------

"Usagi....wake up."

Usagi mumbled a "Good morning" to the voice, knowing it was Minako. Her eyes remained closed for a few seconds until she reluctantly opened them. Her hands lifted from the heavy and thick blankets to rub her eyes. She heard Minako softly laugh, "Come on, Usa-chan. It's a bright day and we have four more days to relax." She helped her Princess out of bed by gently lifting her up from the bed. Then, she quickly scurried out of the room.

Once Usagi had managed to get her feet and mind slightly conscious, she walked out of the guestroom to the living room. She was ecstatic when she saw Mamoru stuffing a few books and papers in his bag.As if he felt her presence, he looked up and smiled. "Ohayou, Usako. Sleep well?"

She could only smile weakly as she rubbed her eyes, desperately making an attempt to stay awake. "Very well," She eyed his black bag as he slipped in a few pens in the small pocket, "you haven't gone yet?"  
"I'm getting ready to go. It's ten minutes till and it usually takes that long to get to the university. Minako and Rei are already awake, watching television. Sophia's making you breakfast right now."

Usagi only nodded then. She had forgotten for a moment that this wasn't his apartment, that it was someone else's; with that someone else being a woman.  
"Mamo-chan..?"  
"Hm?"  
She was hesistent to ask, her voice slightly quivered, "How..did you come to live here, in Sophia-san's apartment? Who is she?"  
"Oh..She knew me when I was younger. I ran into our other friend from back then when I came here. She insisted I live here when I told them that I was only planning on staying in a dormitory at the university. Interesting how things work..who would have thought I'd find someone from my past in America?"

Usagi absently blinked, taking in the information. So they were friends.. She shook her head and nodded. "Hai, interesting.."

Mamoru took a few steps closer to Usagi and leaned over, giving a light kiss on her forehead before leaving. "I won't be back until about seven. Gomen."  
"It's okay," She smiled and waved as he walked out. She stood there, trying to discard the thought of being jealous of Sophia. It was so typical of a woman to be so insecure.

"Usagi-san." As a reaction, Usagi turned around to see Sophia in different clothes. She looked so different and somewhat sophisicated with her hair clipped in a half ponytail and casual clothes of a baby blue v-cut shirt and dark blue jeans. Her lips were slightly glazed from most likely a lip gloss. Her right hand clutched to her fairly large bag on her shoulder, "I just finished breakfast. Mamoru said you like to have your bacon crisp so I made it extra crispy. That isn't a problem, right? There's my pen!" Using her free hand, she grasped the pen and put it into her back pocket. She looked at Usagi, waiting for her answer.

"No..no problem at all... Are you leaving too"  
Sophia nodded, "I have class at ten thirty, but I'm leaving early to buy books for my classes"  
"Oh," Usagi replied, "so you go to the same university as Mamo-chan's"  
"Yep...," Sophia eyed Usagi's faltering look and pursed her lips, "I...have to go. Feel free to take anything from the fridge."

The woman made her way to the door but stopped. 'There's nothing between us. I feel nothing for him. That's what I should say. But..isn't that considered a lie? There is something that makes me feel as if I have a connection towards him. It's not that we're friends either. Something that I quite can't explain..'

She heard Usagi walk to the kitchen and heard loud conversation from the very room. Sophia tightened her grip on her purse. She heard a soft purr and looked down, only to see Luna. Slowly lowering to the ground, she looked at her. "You're so cute. Are you Usagi-san's?"

Luna nodded and stood still as Sophia softly stroked the crescent moon sigil on her forehead. "This sign on you is pretty. Odd, but pretty." She stared at it for a while, her eyes glazed. She recognized it, but couldn't understand why she seemed to hold memory of such a simple bald spot. Shaking her head, she got up. "I have to go. Your owner is in the kitchen." With that, Sophia left, leaving the responsibility to the three girls.

Luna observed the woman as she left and scurried off to the kitchen, 'I must definitely call Ami-chan. Soon. It's gnawing at me not knowing who Sophia-san is.'

----------------------------------------

"Ne, do you think we should call the others back home? I'm sure they'd love to hear from us." Minako threw her napkin on her plate and stretched.

Rei folded her hands on the table, "I agree."

Luna sighed in relief that she didn't have to attempt to call them by herself. "Good. I have a question to ask of Ami-chan"  
The girls glanced at the cat with a questioning look. She jumped off the white kitchen counter and onto the table. , "You'll soon know. Quickly, now. Call them."

Usagi drank her water and pushed her empty plate away from her. "I'm all for it. I wonder how they're doing."

Minako clapped and giggled in excitement. "Finally! A chance to use my new cellphone!"  
"Cellphone? You didn't tell us about it!" Usagi pouted.

The female started dialing on her cellphone and soon got an answer from a soft-spoken voice.  
"Hai? Mizuno desu." Minako smiled, "Ami-chan? It's us. How are you?"  
Rei and Usagi looked at one another and quietly squealed.  
"Rei-chan? I was wondering when you were going to call! I'm fine. How are you guys, though? Is New York what I've always thought it is?" Ami tried to hold back on asking her many questions of curiosity.  
"Even more, Ami-chan, even more," Minako replied and giggled.

Luna nudged Minako. "May I speak to her for a moment?"  
Minako nodded, "Ami-chan. Luna has a question for you." She set the metallic item on the table near Luna.  
Ami softly laughed, "Anything, Luna. What is it?"  
"Would you happen to know who was the Princess of France at the time of the Silver Millennium?"  
"Sure. I can check on the database," Ami could be heard faintly typing furiously, "the info shows up as invalid. It just gives me a scramble of numbers and letters along with symbols.... Oh! Now it's translating itself into French! Luckily, I know a bit of French, ne?"

Luna smiled, "Her computer never ceases to amaze me."  
Ami spoke once again, "You wanted her name, right?"  
"Hai. Please."  
With a swift answer, Ami informed her, "The Crown Princess of France was Sophia Antoinette Demetri."

The phrase "cat got your tongue" seemed to do well in this situation as Luna was completely silent.

"Hello? Luna? Are you there?"  
Sighing, the black feline closed her eyes. "I knew she seemed familiar. Is there a chance of processing a picture through your computer?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow and looked bored. "I wonder what's going on..." Rei shrugged, drumming her long nails on the table.

"Oh..she's pretty," Ami cleared her throat, "The picture should get to you in a few seconds..May I ask why you ask about the Princess of France"  
"I suspect that Mamoru's friend is the very reincarnation of the French Princess." She pried her eyes on the screen of the cellphone to the confused and shocked girls. There came a quiet beep from the object and Luna immediately looked to it.

"Arigatou, Ami-chan..." Luna whispered.  
"Hai. Gomen ne, minna, but I have to go. Call me again, ne? Ja."

The cellphone clicked and a low dialtone followed.

Minako grasped the cellphone and closed it up. "Luna...why is Sophia-san's picture here?"  
With yet another sigh, Luna started, "Sophia-san....when I met her...she seemed to trigger something in my memory. Everything about her reminded me of a certain someone. Ami-chan's just confirmed everything. Sophia-san is, in fact, the reincarnation of the French Princess, Sophia Antoinette Demetri. Everything in her name is the same except her last name."  
Rei muttered, "How original. So what does that have to do with anything?"  
"It's a funny thing..how the past comes into the present. Just like how you and the Senshi seemed to connect so well..."

Usagi blinked, "Should we tell her? And anyways, Luna, how do you know her?"  
"You all know, quite well, that the Moon was in charge of protecting and watching the Earth's progress. We were also responsible to watch the Crown Prince, Endymion and all the other royalty of the Earth."

Luna paused.  
"It just so happens...that Sophia-san and Mamoru-san had a relationship." The two Senshi and Luna didn't have to look around to know who it was that they heard breathe in a shaky way. Usagi's eyes were wide.

"So that was why..," she breathed.  
"..Why what, Usagi-chan?" Rei wanted to know.  
"I was sort of uneasy when I first met Sophia-san..jealous, sort of. But I had no idea why I would be jealous of her. I mean, after all, there was nothing hinting of a relationship..but I was still concerned," Usagi confided in them. Minako nodded sympathetically, but Luna only seemed further interested.

"Not only that...Mamoru-kun and Sophia-san were actually destined to marry. They were involved with each other until, of course, you came along," she said while turning to Usagi.

Unconsciously, Usagi dug her sharp nails into the wooden table, "Then..shouldn't they still have been together?"

"It was the forbidden part, dear," Luna softly continued, "you two chose to go against Destiny, I suppose. The story isn't quite clear, for your mother did erase a few things from my memory. Your mother wanted you to be happy and I assume that she, too, decided to object the ways of Destiny. She made a way where everyone, including me, would think that you and Mamoru-san were destined. Yes…it's coming slowly back to me. I presume that Destiny has forced the real truth to come out. Gomen, my Hime-chan."

The cat neared Usagi and rested her small left paw on her knuckles, urging her nails to let go of their actions of defiling the table out of anger and confusion. Minako and Rei looked at their Princess with concern, knowing that she most likely was not dealing with the heavy news well. "Usa-chan….?"

Usagi pulled her chair out from the table and slowly rose, "I think…I'm going to go take a quick nature walk. It'll..it'll be good for me. I've been feeling a bit stuffy and sick." She brushed away a few strands hiding her face and faintly smiled before leaving the kitchen.

-----------------------------

**Amie: **Remember when we made that tiny little promise a chapter back?  
**Ami: **Yeah..the one where this chapter would be better?  
**Amie: **_watches as reader nods_ Damn it! I thought they would forget it.  
**Ami:** I was hoping the same. _sigh _  
**Amie:** Anyways, this is our clarification of what happened. As much as it is scrambled.  
**Ami:** _cough _Yeah.  
**Amie: **But...we are pretty happy that this chapter is officially 4000 words.  
**Ami:** More authoresses do more than that, but we're still proud.  
**Amie:** Haii! Ja ne! And review!

**AS FOR REPLIES OF REVIEWS: THANK YOU  
**sleepy26: Interesting? We're glad you think its interesting. We thought it was a bit lame..  
Anhthy: No worries. It is intended to eventually turn the way of the romance of Usa/Mamo!  
Reviewer: Whee. We were happy with this review too! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!  
bluerelic: Your expectations of this fic being good gives us motivation!  
Alicia Blade: It is because of you that we decided to do an in-depth story of the past. :P  
MoonPrincess568: Tee hee...here's your update. Thanks!

**Muchos Love,**  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N   
A M I E - C H A N


	3. AUTHORESS NOTE

**AUTHORESSES NOTE: CLARIFICATION **  
We apologize for any confusion of OF(_Old Flames_); we hope this deals with a few of your questions. In this way, we admit our mistakes in not explaining a few things. Please notice how we use **bold**, _italics_, and underlines in a few sentences here and there to state a point.

**1)** This is_** not **_during Stars, it is _after_.  
**2) **Yes. **This is intended as a Usa/Mamo fic. **  
**3) **We're trying to rid Sophia of **all **her perfections. **Please understand that it is not exactly easy to make others understand that we don't want Sophia to be a Mary Sue.** We're in heavy process of making her insecure which leads to her jealousy, resentful, lack of beauty, and whatnot. But, we don't want her to be the typical other-girl who is a bitch which even makes more things complicated. But that's how things work to make things nice and sweet for us and you.  
**4)** And no - it is _not_ the over-used plot of which Mamoru runs off with another woman and leaves Usagi; returning her a few years later and begs for forgiveness. We find it completely lowly of him as well as Usagi. Believe it or not, but we actually plan a lot of action in OF. It is not your ordinary story of romantic drama. **We want to be different and unique - it is our ultimate goal.**  
**5)** We avoid any cliché things as we want to be different.  
**6)** Mamoru is _NOT_ in love with Sophia. We repeat, _**NOT**_. And never will.

We understand that we should probably state most of this in the next chapter; but we're going to be uber-busy these couple next weeks. Therefore, no time to write or post new chapters. We want to clear things up now since some of our reviews seem to question the fic. And who reads the authoress note, anyway? :P Anyway, that's our reason why we're doing this. When we say that we're responding to the reviews - we also mean the recent flame we've been given.

We thank the following for having the courage and whatnot for telling us the flaws of our fic. After all, that's what reviews are for, right?

**ViciousMan   
Alicia Blade-sama   
bluerelic   
MoonPrincess568   
Anhthy   
bunnybunny**

Thank you uber-much - we highly appreciate your questions of uncertainty. We are also pleased with everyone's words of encouragement. Please, in the future, don't hesistate to make a review whether it is negative or positive. All we ask is that if it's a flame - state a real reason of why you dislike it.

See you in the middle of February!

**Muchos Love #,**  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N  
A M I E - C H A N


End file.
